Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop
by Yuki-Lily
Summary: Two people.  Two completely different life styles, she was a normal girl; he was a knight that served the princess' side. Yet they somehow met and fell for one another.  Modern time, Original characters and story, Oneshot  More info inside!


Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop

Summary: Two people. Two completely different life styles, she was a normal girl; he was a knight that served the princess' side. Yet they somehow met and fell for one another. (Modern time, Original characters, Oneshot)

Disclaimer: PST. THE CHARACTERS ACTUALLY BELONG TO SOMEONE I KNOW. NO WAYYY. Hiroki (the knight, male) belongs to me. Rei (the female, normal girl) belongs to Caitlyn-4479. Soooo NO STEALY D

Those two sprouted from chococrepe's KH RP ( . ), just in case you're curious about their character personalities o3o.

AN: Now you know what the poll was about huh? 8D I had this in my mind for a while, ever since I heard of the song "Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop" by Landon Pigg, it's such a wonderful song, I recommend everyone to listen to it :3 And just as a mental note, these two aren't dating YET. w They're still "friends" -3-

* * *

Grey clouds rolled in, covering the once clear blue skies that literally brightened up his day. His emerald green eyes stared up at the clouds, hinting that it was going to be a long, cold morning. He let out a small sigh before grabbing his coat and scarf and putting it over his tall, lean body. The blonde haired male turned as he heard small footsteps rushing down a flight of stairs; then a warm smile appeared on his face.

"Shouldn't you two be at school right now? It's your turn to set up the classroom right?" The eldest brother scolded his two younger siblings as they dashed around the household in a hurry.

"So sorry Hiroki, Mariko slept in again." The youngest sibling apologized to her brother as she slipped her jacket over her arms, and then her backpack soon after.

"H-Hey! I did not. My alarm just didn't go off. Jeez Kanna!" Mariko yelled at her sister who stuck her tongue out playfully as a response.

The eldest sibling sighed and ruffled the two blonde girl's heads. "Enough of your yapping, get to school before I get angry." He grinned down at them. The two girls nodded, finishing up getting their coat and hats on for the long day ahead. The two girls then waved before leaving the warmth of the household and into the cold wind that awaited them.

Hiroki then placed his scarf around his neck properly and sighed, "Another day at the castle huh? Doesn't that sound like fun…" He muttered into the cold air as he locked the door behind him, starting his long walk down the ever so familiar path that morning, as he did every other day. He secretly wondered if something different would happen that day as he continued his stroll.

* * *

"Here's more paperwork General." One of the members of the knights stated as he set another stack of papers onto his desk, covered in paperwork. The knight then bowed in respect before leaving the head knight's presence.

The knight then took off his glasses, and rubbed the bridge of his nose, his eyebrow furrowed in frustration. "So much work to be done. At this rate, I'll never be able to get a break, and never be able to get some free time." He let out a long sigh as he allowed his mind to wander off to something else.

Short brown hair, radiant, golden eyes, there was always a bright smile plastered over her face. The first time he met her, was with his Lieutenant General, his close friend that introduced her to him. There was always a sort of glow around her; even he himself couldn't explain it. Hiroki let a smile appear on his lips again, recalling how they first met, and their first impressions of each other.

_"Um, so is anyone going to introduce me to this guy?" The golden eyed girl smiled shyly, directing her gaze up at the unfamiliar blonde nearby._

_The brunette knight had a bright smile on his face as he introduced the girl to his blonde friend. He lifted up his hand and pointed his finger at Hiroki "That guy's a jerk. You shouldn't want to ever know him. If he talks to you, ignore him. If he tries to go up to you, run away." He 'advised' to the girl before him. _

_He himself then approached his seated friend, with a playful, but strong slap to the back of his head. "I'm Hiroki; this guy's mentor as well as the Princess' personal guard. It's nice to meet you, Rei." He introduced himself properly this time, smiling at the brunette girl. _

_The girl nodded her head, "It's nice to meet you too!" She smiled at him at that fated morning. Meeting each other in a coffee shop; was it a coincidence? Or was it really what he believed? At that time, he never noticed how precious she was to him, because he was blinded by someone else. But now, now he knew who to treasure._

Hiroki sighed as he let his memory fade off in the empty room, putting all of his attention back onto the large stack of paperwork to filled out. It was all complaints about the town, of course he had to sort them out from the urgent ones, to just simple projects so the Princess herself can decide on what to do. As he replaced his glasses on the bridge of his nose, he stared at the current sheet of paper before him; he narrowed his eyes in disbelief.

"My neighbors are noisy." He read out loud, then trashed the sheet of paper. "Well life isn't fair isn't it?" He growled impatiently, how much more of this did he had to bear through until his lunch break. The blonde twirled around in his chair to stare out of the window of his office, observing the city and the weather from his seat.

The wind blew all the leaves out of the trees in the park, has winter arrived already? He had lost track of time, the gray clouds appeared to be even thicker than it was in the early morning. "It might even snow." Hiroki caught himself slacking off and sighed, turning back to his work.

* * *

The hour hand had finally stroke noon and a large bell shook the whole city and its citizens, the knight happily stood from his seat and stretched his back tiredly, then his gaze looked to his window, only to see that it was still as cloudy as he last checked, but this time, there was a pleasant change in the scenery. There was a thin, white layer of snow that piled up on the streets of the calm shopping center. But that wasn't the only thing that caught the head knight's eye, a familiar, brunette haired girl strolled the streets.

That moment, Hiroki felt a smile come over him as he took his coat and scarf, putting it around him before he left the castle gates. His shoes made a crackle sound with every step he took on the side walk, and he reached out his hand, tapping the girl on the shoulder. She turned around, and a bright smile appeared on her face as she recognized the familiar blonde male.

"Ah! Hiroki! What brings you out here?" Rei asked with a bright tone of voice to her tall friend, looking up to meet his eyes.

"I was just out on a stroll; I couldn't help but recognize your familiar figure out in the cold." Hiroki stated, staring at her slightly shaking shoulders. "You clearly didn't expect it to be this cold out did you?" The knight teased the girl.

Rei pouted her cheeks, "H-Hey! I started on my nice little stroll through the district, then it started to snow!" She countered the blonde male, rubbing her arms in attempt to warm herself up in the cold winter breeze.

Hiroki chuckled as he unraveled the scarf around his neck and tied it around hers instead. "Here, let's go get some coffee to warm up alright?" He suggested as he offered her his hand, she blushed slightly before nodding her head, taking up the knight's offer and linking her fingers with his.

* * *

The atmosphere of the coffee shop instantly warmed their frozen cheeks as soon as they set their foot into the small cafe. Rei blinked, and then turned around to Hiroki in amazement.

"T-This is the place that we first met wasn't it?" She asked him, astonished that over time, the shop hasn't changed at all. She could almost smell the fresh muffins baking in the oven once again, recalling what she had previously ordered from this coffee café.

"So, what would you like to have?" Hiroki asked her, "I'm assuming something sweet and warm right? You were always the sweet tooth." He grinned at her as he walked towards the elderly shop keeper waiting at the counter, ready to take their orders.

"I'll have hot chocolate then." Rei answered Hiroki's question as she took a seat nearby, then quickly jumped back up and rushed to his side, "Wait, you're not paying for me are you?" She pouted her lips.

Hiroki looked into her golden eyes and let out a small chuckle. "Of course I am. Now go take a seat as I take our orders." The blonde haired male countered her, already handing over the payments. "Besides, I can't possibly have a cute girl like you treat me out to coffee; I was the one who invited you in the first place." He teased her, averting his gaze back to the shop keeper who gave him his change, he was sure to watch her face turn crimson red in his peripheral vision.

Rei fumed and returned back to her seat, slightly red with what Hiroki had called her, she knew she shouldn't let his teasing get to her so much, but she couldn't help it. He was just… charming? She shook her head, attempting to clear her mind, but he just stuck. As if he was engraved into her head. _Okay, breathe. Oh… Hiroki's scarf, I had forgotten he lent it to me, it smells… smells just like him. _She held the scarf to her face, feeling the soft fabric between her fingers.

"Like the scarf?" Hiroki asked her as he took the empty seat across from her, placing her ordered drink before her. "Careful, it's hot. But it's nice and fresh. That's what one thing I love about this coffee shop, even if there are seldom customers at all."

Rei quickly dropped the scarf in her hand and tried to pretend she didn't do anything. She then nodded her head, "One of the things? What are the others?" She asked, curiosity getting the better of her once again, she blew the steam away from her hot drink before taking a sip, her eyes glued onto the male in front of her. "Oh, talking about coffee, why do you always drink your coffee black? I mean, you do love sweets. You grew up in a bakery with two younger sisters!"

Hiroki smiled as he rested his chin on his hands, his fingers linked with each other to create a sort of bridge to rest his chin on top of. He stared at the girl across the table from him. "Well, to answer your first question, look into your cup of hot chocolate." He smiled sweetly at her.

The brunette looked at the blonde, confused. "Don't be ridiculous, there possibly can't be anything in my—" She was cut off as she saw a floating, heart shaped marshmallow in her cup. Her golden eyes were wide in amazement as she looked back up towards the waiting green eyes that stared at her. "H-How did… Why would you…?" She managed to stutter.

The knight just smiled at her, "To answer your second question, I have enough sweets right here with me. I'm fine with my coffee dark, black. Because if I have a sweet overload, I'd have to go to the dentist. And you and me both know that I hate the dentist." He said, stirring his beverage that was set on the table.

Rei can proudly say at this time, she was confused. Both of Hiroki's answers were very vague and unclear. "That doesn't answer any of my questions!" She exclaimed at him in the empty coffee shop.

Hiroki looked back up to the female across the table from himself, having a new determined look shining in her eyes. He couldn't help but slip a small chuckle. "Really Rei? Think about it a little harder. Why else would I like this coffee shop?" He hinted to her.

Rei thought, "Because of the treats?" She asked, embarrassed; she then watched the blonde across from her have a slight laughing fit before he smiled at her. "No, close. Try again." He urged her on. "Here's another hint. She's with me right now. That should do it."

The brunette's face warmed up, and she suddenly felt hot even though she hardly touched her hot chocolate at all. "Do you mean…?" She pointed to herself.

"Bingo." Hiroki smirked, taking a sip of his coffee again. "Since you know that, maybe you can link that answer to the next mystery I gave you." The blonde stated.

She could hardly even think straight after she figured out the first one, "You're not saying that…" Rei couldn't believe her own ears.

"You're the source of all my sweets. Bingo number two. Now you get a prize for answering both of those questions correctly." Hiroki teased as he stood up from his seat and walked around the table, he leaned down to her seated height and started to adjust the scarf around her neck.

"Since you like this scarf so much, you can go ahead and have it. That's one gift." He smiled to her.

"Wait, I get two gifts?" Rei asked incredulously, her mind was still hazy, not being able to comprehend the fact that she was one of Hiroki's favorite things in the whole coffee shop.

The blonde then brushed a finger by her face softly, delicately as he lifted the scarf up in a certain area to cover his small surprise for her. He leaned in more and allowed for their lips to make contact.

He pulled away from her and smirked at her flustered face. "What? Was I so impressive I left you in awe?" Hiroki teased the poor flustered girl, shocked, amazed and embarrassed out of her mind. She finally knocked back into her senses, as she attempted to cover her face.

"Don't worry, no one saw. Why else do you think I chose this coffee shop besides that it has scarce customers and that the scenery was perfect for a girl's dream "first kiss" right?" The knight smiled at her pouted expression.

"Besides, this was the first place we met wasn't it?"

* * *

AN: … Excuse the cheesiness. I think I just got a cavity. Hope you enjoyed ittt~


End file.
